Nova vida no Alaska
by BiaSFA
Summary: A família Cullen termina sua vida em Forks e vai para o Alaska. Lá, novos inimigos e velhas lembranças aparecem. Surpreenda-se com novos mistérios, perigos e muita confusão! #SPANKFIC# #16 anos# #Linguagem imprópria# #Distorção de valores# #Violência#
1. Chapter 1

**Oi pessoas que estão por aqui! Eu já tinha pensado em escrever alguma coisa sobre o depois de todos os livros. A idéia, que todos nós sabemos, é que eles mudariam para o Alaska depois da escola e bom, é sobre isso que vou escrever! Hehe**

**Antes que me perguntem se eu "esqueci" de algum personagem, não, não esqueci, eu sei que o Jacob e Renesmme existem, mas eu escolhi não usar eles por enquanto, ok?**

**Fiz também uma extensa pesquisa sobre o Alaska, as cidades, a cultura, pra poder escrever algo de QUALIDADE. Se eu cometer algum erro, sinceramente, não foi proposital.**

**Eu espero que gostem, aceito sugestões sim e eu sempre ficou muito feliz quando leio Reviews.**

Hooper Bay, Alaska, EUA. Agosto de 2015.

POVBELLA

Aquele ano estava sendo um dos melhores da minha vida. Eu estava com os Cullens, e nós estavamos nos mudando para o Alaska. Hooper Bay não era exatamente uma cidade de glamour, mas a idéia era não chamar a atenção para nós. A cidade era mais uma vila costeira no meio do nada de lugar nenhum. População: 1.124 pessoas. Com a chegada da minha família, acho que o crescimento da cidade ia ser maior do que nos últimos 20 anos. Haha!

Tirando o fato da cidade ser pequena, ainda tinha o problema da língua. Grande parte da população ainda falava línguas nativas americanas e trabalhava com pesca. Uma escola, um posto de saúde, um supermercado. Aqui não acharíamos lojas da Calvin Klein, muito menos da Gucci. Na verdade, teríamos sorte se houvesse uma Ross em um raio de 100 km daqui.

Todos meus irmãos estavam meio chateados, meu pai havia vendido todos os carros (já que a escola era uma rua de distância) e agora para sair da cidade teríamos que pegar o carro da mamãe ou o do meu pai. E sinceramente, o carro da minha mãe era uma van e ninguém queria ser visto dirigindo aquilo!

A mudança tinha vindo de caminhão e chegado um dia antes de nós. A casa, segundo meu pai, não era lá muito grande. 4 quartos, 3 banheiros, sala, cozinha, sala de tv e um quintal grande demais com garagem. Rosalie estava muito furiosa porque nós 6 teríamos que dividir o banheiro, já que um era suite dos meus pais e o outro ficava no andar debaixo para visitas.

- Pai, honestamente, não tinha uma cidadezinha mais furada que essa não? - Emmett brincou.

- Vamos ter sorte se metade das pessoas aqui tiverem todos os dentes. - Jasper riu.

- Ei, ei, vamos ser gentis. - Meu pai pediu dirigindo o carro em direção à nossa casa nova. - é uma cidade simples e não podemos chamar a atenção.

- Isso é horrível. - Alice disse. - vou ter que comprar pela internet pelos próximos 5 ou 6 anos!

- Não é tão ruim, crianças. - Esme disse. - Tem até uma livraria!

- Livraria? Oba! - Edward quase pulou no bando de trás.

- Por que só o retardado do Edward tá feliz? - Rosalie bufou.

- Eu estou feliz. - falei.

- Você não conta, minhoca anencéfala!

- Ei! Parou! - Meu pai falou firme. - Vamos morar aqui e todos vão gostar, e ponto final!

O carro continuou andando até parar em uma casa de porta azul e pintura branca no final de uma rua. Ao meu ver, não ia ser muito ruim, segundo meus pais os quartos eram bem grandes e poderíamos ter cada um de nós um armário para nossas coisas.

- Descendo todo mundo! Vamos vamos! - Minha mãe pediu. - Quero tudo arrumadinho até amanhã, amanhã já tem escola e não quero que fique bagunça pra mim, ouviram?

- Sim, oh grande majestade - Emmett gargalhou.

- Você só pode ter alguma lesão mental... - Rosalie deu uma cotovelada nele.

Todos nós descemos do carro e Alice segurou meu braço pulando de frio.

- Vamos lá, irmãzinha, vamos tornar nosso quarto bem feminino.

- Ei, eu durmo lá também! - Rosalie disse.

- Umas flores não vão te fazer mal! - Alice garantiu.

- Meu Deus, isso só pode ser um pesadelo. - Rosalie nos seguiu para ter certeza que Alice não faria algo muito constrangedor.

POVESME

Meus filhos estavam elétricos. Eles reclamavam, mas no final das contas iam se acostumar e até gostar de Hooper Bay. Era um dos preços de ser um vampiro. Aquela cidade era nossa casa agora, mas no final, nosso lar seria onde quer que estivéssemos reunidos. Observamos nossos filhos entrarem e então me virei para Carlisle sorrindo.

- Está tudo perfeito.

- Eles odiaram. - Carlisle sorriu também.

- Eles são adolescentes, é a função deles odiar nossas escolhas.

- É verdade. Começo a trabalhar hoje a noite, se importa de ficar sozinha com as crianças?

- Não. Claro que não.

Eu e Carlisle estávamos nos aproximando para um beijo quando ouvimos uma voz gritando:

- Olá vizinhos!

A mulher que seguiu a voz era uma loira saída de um comercial dos anos 50 de produtos para limpeza. Loira, absolutamente linda e com um avental em formato de coração nos seios. E, por deus, quem diabos cozinha de salto alto?

- Olá! - Carlisle disse.

E então eu reparei nos olhos dela. Vampiros em Hooper Bay?

- Até que enfim alguém comprou essa casa! Oi, eu sou Cassandra, mas podem me chamar de Sam!

- Prazer! - Eu estiquei minha mão, mas ela me deu um abraço.

- Pierre! - Ela gritou. - Amorzinho, venha conhecer os vizinhos novos!

Um homem alto e bem musculoso apareceu vindo da casa vizinha até nós. Ele estava de abrigo da Nick e tinha um tom meio latino.

- Esse é meu maridão, Pierre, ele não é um gato?

Eu mordi os lábios antes de rir.

- Eu sou Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen e essa é minha esposa Esme.

- Somos os McClan. Vejo que são vegetarianos também.

- Oh, eu espero que nossa mudança não atrapalhe seu território, não sabíamos que...

- Bobagem, Carlisle. - Pierre garantiu. - Ficamos felizes de ter alguém pra conversar. São só vocês dois?

- Não. - Meu esposo sorriu. - Temos 6 filhos.

- Nossa, 6? - Cassandra riu pondo a mão na boca. - Que loucura!

- Edward, Isabella, Jasper, Emmett, Alice e Rosalie.

- Eu vivo dizendo pro Pierre para termos um mas ele é um viciado em trabalho, sabe como é! Falando em trabalho, o que vocês fazem?

- Eu sou médico.

- Mas que coicidência, Senhor Cullen, eu sou sua nova enfermeira! - Cassandra gritou. - Isso não é coicidência, Pierre?

- Muita. Cassandra trabalha meio período na única clínica da cidade.

- Seus filhos vão pra que série?

- Ensino médio todos, primeiro e segundo ano.

- Pierre é professor lá! De história!

- Ótimo saber que alguém vai me contar o que eles aprontam. - Carlisle brincou.

- E você Esme, o que faz? - Cassandra perguntou.

- Oh, eu sou dona da casa.

- Que inveja branca de você! Com filhos e cuidando de casa! - Cassandra riu de novo. - Oh Pierre, temos que chamar eles pra jantar!

- Vamos jantar lá em casa. - Pierre convidou. - Caçamos hoje, há mais do que o suficiente.

- Nós adoraríamos, mas Carlisle vai trabalhar hoje. - Informei.

- Ora, Esme, você deveria ir com as crianças. - Pierre disse. - Uma bobagem, um pouco de sangue e quem sabe um filme? Aposto que seus filhos já estão entediados de qualquer forma.

- Ele tem razão, meu amor, vá e leve as crianças.

- Sim...e por que não?

- Ótimo! Nos vamos às 8 então! Combinado?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sim, eu sei que acrescentei novos personagens, mas segundo as regras do site, eu posso fazer isso. hehe. E tem um motivo viu? Fiquem atentos e vamos ver quem descobre primeiro =P**

**E informando de novo, é uma história para maiores de 16, ok?**

POVROSALIE

Bosta de cidade de fim de mundo! Bosta de casa sem espaço! Bosta de vizinhos felizes demais pro meu gosto! Mas que droga, por que eles são tão felizes? Esse retardados são mórmons por acaso? E lá estava eu, sentada na porcaria da sala super estilosa deles, enquanto meus irmãos assistiam um filme idiota na tv e minha mãe tagarelava com aquela barbie de revistinha.

Puta que pariu, Hooper Bay, só pode ser sacanagem! A gente bem que podia mudar pra Nova Iorque ou Boston. Caramba, meu pai devia estar com titica de galinha aquele cérebro de 300 anos dele. Eu estava pronta pra levantar quando esbarrei em Bella e a anta virou o copo de sangue em mim!

- Opa! Rosalie!

- MINHA BLUSA NOVA, SUA RETARDADA!

Logicamente todo mundo parou de olhou pra mim.

- Rosalie! - Minha mãe disse. - Peça desculpas agora pelo grito.

- Ela estraga minha roupa e eu tenho que pedir desculpas? Só pode ser brincadeira!

- Está tudo bem. - Cassandra sorriu. - Tem um banheiro no final do corredor.

- Foda-se essa merda, eu vou pra casa. - avisei.

- E direto pro seu quarto, mocinha!

Ótimo, minha mãe resolveu chamar minha atenção na frente de todo mundo! Perfeito!

- Eu vou acompanhar ela até em casa. - Minha mãe disse.

- Não, não, Esme, por favor. - Pierre sorriu segurando o braço da minha mãe. - Você está na metade o copo e eu já terminei, permita-me, é aqui do lado e de qualquer forma, eu ia dar uma voltinha mesmo.

- Ele faz isso toda noite. - Cassandra disse.

- Se não for incomodar.

- Imagine só! - A barbie gargalhou. - Vá, Pierre, vá!

Eu virei de costas, me sentindo uma criança que não sabia atravessar a rua.

- Quem quer picolé de sangue? - A barbie falou e meus irmãos babuínos gritaram de felicidade.

Pelo menos saí daquela casa que parecia um circo. Observei Pierre encostar a porta e coloquei as mãos nos bolsos. O cara parecia uma parede de forte.

- Vamos, mocinha?

- Não me chame assim. - disse sem humor nenhum.

- Rose, certo? Posso te chamar de Rose?

- Que seja...olha, eu sei atravessar a rua sozinha, pode ir fazer seu passeio.

- Rose, eu não quero arrumar problemas com sua mãe.

- Se ela perguntar, eu digo que você andou todos os 10 metros comigo. Eu prometo que vou direto pro meu quarto.

- Tudo bem. - Ele concordou. - Escute, eu sei que mudar pode ser difícil, eu tinha uma filha da sua idade, e eu sei como as coisas podem ser ruins em uma cidade como Hooper Bay.

- Você não sabe de nada, Pierre, boa noite.

Eu virei de costas e começei a caminhar até minha casa, eu pretendia entrar no chuveiro e chorar por horas até a vontade de quebrar o pescoço de alguém passar.

POVEDWARD

- Foi um prazer! Boa noite vizinhos!

Começamos a atravessar a rua, voltando para casa enquanto a Dona Cassandra acenava para nós. No geral, eles eram bem simpáticos e eu tinha até gostado da cidade nova, mas tinha uma coisa martelando na minha casa.

- Ed, o que foi? - Bella perguntou.

- Não sei. Eles falaram que são de Montana, certo?

- É.

- Eles pensam em outra língua.

- Que língua?

- Sei lá, nunca ouvi antes.

- Eles são antigos, Ed, vai saber quanto tempo e onde mais eles moraram.

- É, você tem razão Bella...vamos pra casa...

POVCASSANDRA

- Foi um prazer! Boa noite, vizinhos!

Eu olhei Esme e as crianças que ela chamavam de filhos atravessarem a rua. Esperei até eles entrarem na casa e me virei para Pierre.

- E então?

- Tudo saiu perfeito. - Ele piscou para mim.

- E você já escolheu um?

- A loira. Rosalie.

- É, ela não vai ser problema.

- Pode apostar que não. Prepare tudo, começamos amanhã, Cassandra.

- Sim, Mestre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gente, a verdade é que eu já tinha escrito essa história à dias mais só agora resolvi postar.**

POVEMMETT

Vida nova, escola nova. Eu, minha loira e Jasper íamos ficar na mesma sala enquanto Ed, Bella e Alice iam ficar na sala do primeiro ano. A escola era, para ser gentil, no mínimo peculiar. Se tinha 180 alunos na escola toda era muito e na minha sala em particular tinham 14 alunos apenas. Eu estava acostumado com salas de 40 alunos, muito barulho e bagunça, mas aqui não ia ser assim. Os poucos alunos que chegam ao ensino médio por aqui levam isso bem a sério já que muitos param de estudar no ensino fundamental. Para eles, aquela era a chance de uma vida melhor, longe da pescaria. A nossa primeira aluna foi de Arte, o que não foi tão ruim assim, mas outras, um caos. E eu que pensei que esses caipiras não estudavam pra valer, eu vou ter que ralar muito esse ano!

Rosalie ficou debruçada na carteira, rabiscando uma página do caderno com grafite. Cara, ela estava entediada! Jasper ficou anotando tudo igual um louco, preocupado com as notas, obviamente. Quando bateu o sinal da nossa última aula, eu sorri, era aula do Pierre. Ali estava um cara legal, talvez eu me dê bem em história esse ano, quem sabe?

- Muito bem, pessoal, todo mundo me conhece do último ano, então vamos começar nossa matéria de hoje, está bem? Hoje nós vamos falar da maior civilização na antiguidade, quem pode me dizer qual foi?

Uma menina levantou a mão toda sorridente.

- Sim, senhorita Helen.

- Egito?

- Errado! Eu vou dar uma dica, porque esta é difícil! Fica no Camboja! Alguém? Alguém? Não? Bom, hoje nós vamos falar de uma cidade chamada Angok Wat, que foi a maior civilização com o melhor sistema de irrigação e plantio da antiguidade. Alguém sabe aquela coisa sobre o Camboja? Que tal você, Rosalie?

Rosalie tomou um susto quando ele chamou o nome dela. A loira estava super distraída rabiscando a folha de papel.

- Que foi? - Ela perguntou.

- Pode responder minha pergunta?

- Que pergunta?

Ai, caramba, pensei. Por que ela não usa sua audição de vampiro quando precisa dela?

- Você sabe alguma coisa sobre o Camboja?

- É um país pobre.

Isso! Ótimo, loira, boa saída.

- Sim, está certo, mas elabore mais, comente alguma coisa.

Rosalie soltou o lápis e olhou pra o Pierre totalmente sem humor.

- Olha cara, se você não quer ficar falando aí em cima tudo bem, dá um texto e manda o povo ler, eu não ficar respondendo suas perguntas e dando respostas pra você.

A sala inteira virou para Rosalie. Com certeza, aquela tinha sido uma resposta bem inapropriada.

- Rosalie, quero falar com você na sala da coordenadora no final da aula.

- Vou te poupar o sofrimento de ficar olhando pra mim e vou agora.

Rosalie se levantou da cadeira fazendo a mesa ir pra frente com um barulho de arrastão e pegou a mochila do chão, saindo da sala e batendo a porta. Pierre olhou para a turma, deu um sorriso nervoso e colocou as mãos no bolso.

- Muito bem...Karl, que tal você, pode falar algo sobre o Camboja?

- Posso sim, eles tem um grupo extremista que...

Eu olhei para Jasper e ele só sacodiu a cabeça negativamente. Rosalie com certeza tinha arrumado problemas.

POVESME

Meu esposo estava tomando banho e eu estava na cozinha, esquentando sangue para meus filhotinhos que chegariam famintos da escola. Já era hora deles chegarem e eu já tinha colocado toda a casa em ordem, sim senhora! Esme, a dona de casa eficiente, eu sorri.

Os meninos chegaram em casa fazendo barulho e eu fui para a sala recebê-los.

- Oi crianças! Como foi na escola nova?

- Super legal, mãe. - Edward disse pulando. - É muito bom lá.

- É ótimo mesmo! - Bella garantiu.

- Amamos. - Alice confirmou.

Eu olhei para meus outros filhos e eles estavam em silêncio enquanto os irmãos pulavam de felicidade.

- Emmett?

- É, foi bom, mãe.

- Rose?

Minha filha me olhou com cara de choro e eu achei melhor tirar a platéia da sala.

- Meninos, tem sangue na cozinha, vão comer, eu preciso falar com sua irmã.

As crianças sairam, gritando de feliciade pois estavam com fome, eu encarei Rosalie e esperei que ela falasse.

- O que foi, filha?

Rosalie jogou a mochila prata no chão e abriu, tirando um papel de dentro e estendendo pra mim.

- Preciso que assine isso.

Eu peguei o papel, e começei a ler.

- O que é isso, Rosalie?

- Uma advertência.

Primeiro dia e Rosalie já havia entrado em confusão?

Eu li com cuidado e as palavras "Comportamento agressivo em sala de aula para com o professor" me deixaram muito abalada.

- Rosalie...o que significa isso, mocinha?

- Assina logo, mãe e vamos acabar com isso.

- Não, não vou assinar logo, eu quero uma explicação.

- Não quer assinar? - Ela disse furiosa e arrancou o papel da minha mão. - Beleza, não assina, volta em branco, duvido que alguém vá fazer algo a respeito mesmo.

- ROSALIE!

Ela simplismente pegou a mochila do chão e começou a subir as escadas correndo.

- ROSALIE, VOLTE AQUI AGORA MESMO! - Eu gritei.

Rosalie simplesmente continuou e entrou no quarto dela, batendo a porta.

- Meu Deus, o que deu nessa menina?


	4. Chapter 4

**Gostando até aqui? Por favor deixe seu comentário!**

POVROSALIE

Bosta de cidade! Bosta de aula! Bosta de tudo! Chutei minha cama com muita força e quase gritei de raiva. Meu Deus, como eu odiava aquele lugar! Um dia e meio nesta cidade eu já tinha conseguido irritar minha mãe duas vezes. Por que só eu tinha o pressentimento que aquele lugar era o inferno na terra?

Minha vontade era me enfiar no chuveiro e ficar horas torrando embaixo de 40 graus, mas só há um banheiro para dividir com meus 5 irmãos fedorentos.

Claro, logo alguém bateu na porta e entrou. Meu pai. Lógico que minha mãe tinha falado tudo pra ele! Lógico! Ele já estava de pijama e me olhou super sério. Decidi que era hora de agir.

- Que foi, Carlisle?

- Sério, Rosalie? Acha que na posição que você está é sábio falar comigo assim? - Meu pai fechou a porta, e eu sabia que isso era problema.

- Que posição pai? Que posição? Eu não posso tomar posição nenhum! É só: Sim, Senhor e Sim, Senhora.

- É isso mesmo Rosalie e sabe por quê? Porque você é uma criança!

- EU NÃO SOU UMA CRIANÇA! - Gritei.

- Não levante a voz pra mim, Rosalie! - Meu pai falou firme.

- Ou então o quê? O quê pai? Você vai tirar o cinto e me bater? Vai me fazer pedir desculpas por você ter me arrastado pra esse fim de mundo? Vai me fazer pedir desculpas por ter levado uma advertência ridícula na escola? EU SOU A PORRA DE UM VAMPIRO PAI, NÃO UMA BONECA QUE VOCÊS PODEM VESTIR E FALAR O QUE FAZER!

Meu pai olhou pra mim, obviamente assustado por meu comportamento.

- SENTE-SE. - Ele gritou.

- EU NÃO VOU SENTAR, E NÃO VOU CONVERSAR COM VOCÊ! EU QUERO IR EMBORA DAQUI! EU TENHO UM PÉSSIMO PRESSENTIMENTO E NÃO VOU FICAR AQUI!

- Rosalie, sente-se!

- NÃO VOU SENTAR, PORRA!

Meu pai respirou fundo.

- ACHA MESMO QUE EU VOU AGUENTAR ISSO, MOCINHA? ACHA MESMO QUE ESSE SEU COMPORTAMENTO VAI TE TRAZER ALGUM BENEFÍCIO? VOCÊ É MINHA FILHA, ENTENDEU? MINHA FILHA E VAI ME OBEDECER E VIVER SOB AS MINHAS REGRAS QUERENDO OU NÃO!

- Claro que vou. - ri com um humor falso. - Lógico que eu vou!

- Rosalie, sente-se.

- Eu não vou sentar.

- Não quer conversar? Ótimo. Então vamos passar pra outra parte mais cedo.

- Isso pai, me bate, isso sempre resolve tudo! Não é mesmo?

- Não Rosalie, não vou te bater, pelo menos não ainda. Nós vamos até a casa do Pierre e você vai pedir desculpas pra ele. Eu não vou te bater agora, porque se eu colocar minhas mãos em você eu não vou ser responsável por meus atos.

- Peça desculpas você pra ele.

- Rosalie, você vai pedir desculpas pra ele.

- Obrigue-me.

- Tudo bem.

POVCARLISLE

Eu estava tão irritado que tinha certeza que minhas mãos estavam tremendo. Eu queria bater nela, e queria muito, mas se eu batesse nela ia machucar ela. Eu andei até minha filha e peguei a orelha dela com força, tentando controlar minha mão para não machucar demais.

- AI ME LARGA!

- Vamos até lá!

Eu saí arrastando ela pelas escadas. Pouco me importando com a situação. Ela teve que me acompanhar porque sabia que a orelha dela ia se ferir se ela tentasse se soltar de mim. Passamos pela sala e todos os irmãos dela olharam para a situação.

- Pai, me solta!

- Ah! Agora é pai? Muito bem! Vamos pedir desculpas pro Senhor McClan.

- Na rua não pai, me solta!

Dane-se se os vizinhos vissem tudo. Ela ia aprender modos de gente! Eu toquei o sino da casa e esperei ele abrir.

- Oi, Pierre, a Rosalie quer dizer uma coisa.

Ela estava totalmente constrangida, e eu não soltei a orelha dela. Pierre olhou pra ela com curiosidade e esperou.

- Vamos, mocinha, estou esperando.

- Desculpe!

Ela obviamente falou só para se livrar da situação constrangedora, mas pra mim era suficiente por hora.

- Claro que desculpo. - Ele acenou com a cabeça.

- Ótimo! - soltei minha filha. - Vá pro seu quarto e fique na sua cama agora! - ordenei.

Rosalie saiu bufando, mas obedeceu. Então me virei para Pierre, totalmente sem graça.

- Entre Carlisle, parece que você precisa de um copo de sangue.

- Você nem faz idéia. - Aceitei o convite e fui logo entrando.


	5. Chapter 5

POVALICE

Estávamos eu e Jasper na sala assistindo um filme de comédia quando a visão chegou. Era uma névoa escura, muito embaralhada embaixo de um galpão. Havia sangue no chão e alguém pedia ajuda em um som praticamente inaudível. O lugar cheirava à suor e tinha um gosto metálico no ar: cheiro, eu bem sabia, de morte.

Havia uma sombra. Não dava pra ver o que era, parecia uma cadeira...não, não uma cadeira, uma mesa!

- Alice? Alice, querida?

Eu pisquei rapidamente e notei Jasper me observando.

- Você estava longe daqui, hein?

- É, estava mesmo. Tive uma visão.

- Sobre o quê?

- Não sei. - disse colocando a mão na coxa dele. - não eu pra entender muita coisa, na verdade.

- Esse filme está um saco ou é só impressão minha?

- Você quer fazer outra coisa? - Perguntei pro meu grande amor. Eu estava meio aérea ainda, sentindo a cabeça meio leve.

- Não posso, eu prometi pra mamãe que ia ajudar ela com a roupa suja.

- Ah, que bonitinho, Jasper! - Emmett apareceu por trás do sofá dando um belo pulo entre nós dois. - É uma perfeita dona de casa. Quer um avental também, bonequinha? - Emmett lançou um beijo no ar e eu soube que uma guerra seria travada.

- Sai daqui, Emmett! - Jasper gritou.

- Ei, parem os dois! - Eu falei alto. - Antes que a mamãe venha aqui e coloque todo mundo pro quarto!

- Eu estava só procurando minha loira.

- Sua loira, - começou Jasper. - Está mais perdida que agulha em palheiro.

- É, eu ouvi os gritos. Ela não tá gostando muito daqui não.

- Eu converso com ela amanhã. - Tentei acalmar Emmett.

- Pode ser, maninha, mas você sabe como a Rosalie é. Se fecha até explodir.

- E olha, ela explode um bocado. - Jasper concordou.

- Amanhã...amanhã eu falo com ela.

POVROSALIE

O sino da aula bateu para um novo dia. Eu tinha passado a noite no meu quarto, sentada no escuro. Ao contrário que eu pensei, meu pai não foi me bater, e tudo ficou no silêncio. Eu sabia que ele ainda estava tentando se acalmar, para garantir que não ia me machucar.

Pra minha infelicidade, minha primeira aula era de história, e eu estava morta de vergonha depois que o meu pai tinha me pegado pela orelha e me levado até a casa dos McClan. Fora isso, sinceramente, eu nem gostava de história, e nem da escola.

Eu sentei na última carteira e me afundei nela, eu queria ser deixada em paz e só isso. Meus irmãos já estavam conversando com os outros meninos da sala e rindo igual gorilas. Sim, naquele ambiente, Emmett era só meu irmão e não meu companheiro de vida.

Pierre entrou com aquele sorriso de capa de revista e eu tive que revirar os olhos. Que merda viu?! Eu não via a hora de voltar pra casa e acabar logo com aquilo.

A aula foi a continuação de ontem, uma matéria que não me interessada e que eu não ia prestar atenção mesmo. Quando o sinal bateu eu agradeci, agora era aula de educação física e eu ia poder andar um pouco e tomar um ar. Eu levantei e quando estava passando pela mesa do professor, Pierre me parou.

- Rosalie, espere aí, eu quero falar com você.

Eu bufei e ele ficou esperando até que os outros alunos saíram da sala. A porta fechou-se por causa do contra-peso e ficamos os dois, um olhando pra fuça do outro.

- Sim, senhor McClan.

- Pode me chamar de Pierre.

Ele se levantou e mostrou com a mão a cadeira da primeira fila. Queria que eu sentasse. Eu nem discuti, eu sentei e tentei ficar calma.

- Escute, sobre o que aconteceu ontem, eu estou disposto a esquecer o incidente.

- Ótimo, eu também. Já posso ir?

Ele riu com minha impaciência.

- Há quanto tempo está com essa família, Rosalie? Uns 80, 90 anos?

- Por aí...

- E aquele rapaz, Emmett, ele está...com você, não é mesmo?

- Sim, é meu namorado, mas não vejo que relevância que isso tem.

- Seu pai tem bastante autoridade sob você, Rosalie, e ele conquistou isso por respeito, eu imagino. A cena de ontem deixou isso bem claro. Vocês todos respeitam Carlisle, mas a pergunta é, até que ponto você é fiel aos Cullens.

- Onde você está querendo chegar? - Eu estreitei os olhos.

Em um passo muito rápido ele voou pra minha cadeira e colocou as mãos nos meus pulsos, quase encostando o rosto no meu.

- Se você abrir a boca, eu juro, eu mato todos eles, começando por aquele gorila que você chama de namorado.

Eu engoli seco. Meu Deus, da onde tinha vindo aquilo?

- Eu conheço você?

- Não. Não conhece...

Ele soltou um pulso meu e levou a mão até o meu seio por cima da roupa, eu desviei muito assustada. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.

- Por favor.

- Isso vai ficar entre nós, e nós vamos ter conversinhas frequentes daqui pra frente, Rosalie, e não pense em falar nada, porque eu como aquele idiota que você chama de irmão, também leio mentes, a diferença é que eu sei focar e ler à distância. Se você falar alguma coisa, estão todos mortos, e eu te alimento depois com os restos mortais deles.

- Conversinhas?

- Isso, Rosalie, conversinhas. Sobre seu comportamento na sua casa, não fale com ninguém mais do que o necessário, não pense em me enganar.

- Você não... não pode... - Eu começei a tremer.

- Ou então o que? Vai falar pro papai? Quando você pensar em contar, pode ter certeza, eu já estarei dentro da sua casa matando todos eles. Eu tenho 1.500 anos, eu sou mais rápido do que qualquer um deles.

- Por favor... não me machuque. - Eu começei a chorar, eu estava ficando apavorada. - O que você quer de mim?

- Nada, por enquanto. Apenas informações. Quero manter vocês bem embaixo do meu nariz. Não se preocupe, não vou fazer nada.

- Então me deixe ir, eu não conto nada, eu prometo.

- Patético... - Ele suspirou. - Pode ir, Cullenzinha de merda, conversamos depois.

Eu saí correndo da sala de aula e passei correndo pelo campo onde meus irmãos estavam tendo aula. Eu não sabia o que fazer, ou o que pensar. Eu fui para longe, para um pequeno parque onde eu ficaria por horas para chorar e pensar.


	6. Chapter 6

POVESME

- Isabella pelo amor de Deus saia desse banheiro! - Eu gritei para a porta encostada. Eu estava passando pelo corredor com um balde de roupas sujas.

De repente eu vi: Rosalie passou bufando no andar de baixo direto para a garagem. Eu olhei de novo para frente e lá estava Emmett com um olhar sapeca e um sorriso muito suspeito.

- O que você faz e quando?

- Ah, qual é, mãe! - Ele protestou. - Não fiz nada não.

- Hum... - Olhei ele com cuidado. - Está com fome?

- É, eu poderia comer. - Emmett informou. - Mãe, a senhora acha que a loira vai ficar bem?

- Emmett, a Rosalie é assim mesmo, você já devia ter acostumado. Ela não encara mudanças muito bem. Pensando bem, ela não encara nada muito bem.

- É possível vampiras terem TPM?

Eu quase ri do comentário.

- Ora, porquê meu filho?

- Eu acho que Rosalie tem isso, sabe?

- Sei...escute,vá trocar de roupa e deixe que eu e seu pai nos resolvemos com ela, está bem?

Meu filho me deu um beijo na testa e saiu pelo corredor. Eu comecei a descer as escadas com o balde nas mãos e meu filho Jasper veio me ajudar como havia prometido.

- Oi, mãe, deixa que eu levo isso.

- Obrigada meu filho.

- Mãe. - Alice me chamou.

- Oi querida.

- Eu acho que a senhora devia falar com a Rosalie.

Eu concordei com Alice e olhei para Jasper fazendo um pedido com os olhos.

- Eu começo a por a roupa na máquina pra senhora.

- Meu herói. - eu brinquei com ele e limpei as mãos na calça jeans desbotada. - Eu vou lá na garagem por alguns minutos, não quero ser incomodada.

Eu caminhei até a garagem e abri a porta devagar. Rosalie não se dera ao trabalho de ligar a luz e eu fiz isso por ela. Achar Rosalie na garagem não era lá um trabalho difícil. Minha filha se sentou de perna cruzadas em cima do capô do meu carro e não se moveu quando me viu. Talvez ela estivesse realmente cansada, mas talvez ela soubesse que era inútil fugir de uma conversa comigo.

Rosalie estava chorando. As lágrimas raramente eram uma coisa calma para ela. Rosalie era uma montanha-russa de emoções e eu me aproximei devagar, como um homem se aproxima de um animal ferido.

- Filha.

Ela não respondeu. Nem me olhou. Não era por falta de respeito, mas orgulho dela não ia permitir eu vê-la daquele jeito. Rosalie não ia desabar fácil.

- Rosalie, filha, o que está acontecendo com você?

Ela estava com o olhar baixo e assustadoramente frio. Havia algo ali, algo sinistro e cruel. Eu conhecia aquele olhar. Havia algo errado.

- Rosalie...

- Mãe, eu realmente quero ficar sozinha agora.

- Eu gostaria que você conversasse comigo.

- Não há nada pra dizer.

Eu respirei fundo, com paciência.

- Então me escute, Rosalie, eu e seu pai não estamos felizes com seu comportamento. Sei que uma mudança é ruim para você e...

- Você não sabe de nada, mãe. Eu vou tomar banho.

Rosalie se levantou do capô do carro e passou por mim em silêncio, sem brigar, sem discutir. E antes de sair ela parou na porta e se virou pra mim de novo.

- Eu te amo mãe, de verdade.

POVCARLISLE

Eu havia passado quase 3 horas conversando com Pierre. Que casal agradável! Com sorte, eu chegaria em casa, disciplinaria Rosalie e tudo ficaria calmo. Isso se, obviamente, nenhum dos meus outros filhos tivesse aprontado uma de brinde.

Logo que eu entrei na sala eu torci a boca, olhando Edward e Emmett puxando uma almofada no sofá. Minha esposa ficaria horrorizada se visse sua linda almofada persa sendo torcida e puxada em 40 direções diferentes.

- Ei, ei! - eu falei. - vamos parar!

- Mas eu peguei primeiro! - Edward disse puxando.

- Ele tá com umas 20 almofadas já.

Eu coloquei a mão na testa e olhei sério pros dois.

- Ninguém mais usa almofada. Soltem, os dois.

- Mas paaaaai! - Edward protestou.

- Não sabem dividir, então não usam, simples.

- Viu só o que você fez, idiota? - Emmett jogou a almofada na cara de Edward.

- A culpa é sua, você começou!

- Não interessa quem começou, eu acabo rapidinho, e se vão começar a trocar elogios, vão dormir os dois de bunda quente, viu?

Eu me aproximei e segurei o braço de Edward.

PAFT! - Aiii pai!

Depois, o de Emmett.

PAFT! - Aiii

- Entenderam?

- Tá bom, tá bom! - Meu filho Edward resmungou. - Nem queria mesmo.

- É, nem eu.

Ótimo, a paz estava estabelecida de novo. Eu começei a subir as escadas. A ideia era ir até o quarto das meninas, levar Rosalie para meu escritório e conversar com ela lá. Abri a porta e Esme estava lá sentada pintando as unhas de Bella, com Alice pendurada em seu ombro. Era um momento de meninas, mas Rosalie não estava lá.

- Onde está Rosalie? - perguntei.

- Oi, querido. - Esme sorriu. - Não sei, deve estar lá embaixo com os rapazes.

- Não, não está.

- Ela está tomando banho. - Bella falou.

- Há duas horas? - Esme falou surpresa.

- Esme, por favor. - Pedi.

- Eu vou lá checar ela, já volto minhas lindas.

POVESME

Eu levantei da cama de Alice e passei pelo meu esposo, dando um apertão carinhoso no braço dele. Nós dois caminhamos até o corredor e paramos na frente da porta do banheiro. Eu bati.

- Filha? Rosalie?

Nenhuma resposta.

- Rosalie, a mamãe vai entrar!

Eu rodei a maçaneta e a porta não cedeu.

- Está trancada. - Carlisle notou.

- Rosalie? Abra a porta. - Eu quero entrar, filha.

Não houve resposta de novo.

- Filha, abra a porta, vamos! Eu estou mandando! - Eu praticamente soquei a porta, começando a ficar preocupada.

- Esme, chegue pro lado. - Carlisle pediu e forçou o trinco da porta para quebrá-lo.

Invadimos o banheiro rapidamente e lá estava nossa menininha. Rosalie estava de pijama de flanela cumprido sentada no chão com uma lâmina de bisturi do pai na mão. As mangas do pijama dela estavam puxadas e havia sangue, muito sangue, saindo de todas as partes com alta pressão.

- OH MEU DEUS! - Eu gritei e saí correndo pra ela.

- O que você está fazendo, Rosalie! - Carlisle gritou se aproximando. - Meu Deus do céu! Porque você não está cicatrizando? O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?

Rosalie não respondeu.

- ROSALIE, FALE COMIGO! - Eu pedi.

- Aqui. - Carlisle disse mordendo o próprio pulso e dando para Rosalie. - Beba.

Minha filha basicamente virou o rosto e Carlisle perdeu a paciência e segurou ela pelos cabelos puxando a cabeça dela para trás e obrigando ela a abrir a boca.

- Isso... - Eu comecei a fazer carinho na perna de Rosalie.

- Pronto. - Carlisle e eu observamos Rosalie engasgar, mas o sangue foi o suficiente para ela parar de sangrar. Os machucados ainda estavam abertos e bem feios, mas agora eram tratáveis.

Não havia tempo para respirar muito, Rosalie precisava de cuidados.

- Eu vou quebrar você menina! - Carlisle gritou. - Se matar Rosalie? Eu vou te arrebentar!

Carlisle segurou Rosalie pelo braço com um olhar frio e sinistro e eu segurei ele pelo ombro.

- Me solte, Esme, essa menina vai ver só uma coisa!

- Carlisle, não. - eu pedi. - Ela está machucada, e está toda suja.

- Ótimo. - Ele se levantou e puxou Rosalie pelo braço para ficar em pé. - Então ela vai tomar banho, tire a roupa Rosalie.

Minha filha olhou confusa pra mim. Rosalie não só era muito tímida como não costumava tirar a roupa perto de ninguém.

- Tire a roupa! - Ele ordenou.

- Mas...mas...mãe...

Carlisle estava muito nervoso, nervoso demais, um deslize e ele ia machucar minha filha.

- Carlisle, não é melhor chamar Cassandra aqui?

- NÃO! - Rosalie gritou.

- Esme, não se meta. - Ele pediu.

- Carlisle! - Eu falei firme. - se controle, por favor. Controlem-se, os dois! Meu Deus do céu! Quando foi que chegamos nesse ponto?

- Tire a roupa, Rosalie. - Carlisle pediu mais calmo.

- Filha, por favor.

- Eu não quero. - Ela disse chorando.

- Calisle, porque você não vai pegar algumas bandagens pros cortes dela enquanto eu dou um banho nela? Depois a gente leva ela lá pro nosso quarto pra conversar.

Graças a Deus, Carlisle concordou e saiu do banheiro encostando a porta.

- Muito bem filha, só estamos nós meninas agora. Tire a roupa.

Ela me olhou pedindo piedade, mas eu não ia deixar ela sozinha naquela situação.

- Não adianta filha, é melhor colaborar antes que seu pai venha até aqui te dar banho ele mesmo.

Rosalie começou a tirar a blusa pela cabeça e puxou a calça pra baixo. Eu aproveitei para ligar o chuveiro e depois olhei pra minha filha.

- Rosalie, a calcinha.

- Mas mãe...

- Eu não vou pedir de novo, não tem nada aí que eu já não tenha visto.

Eu sabia que ela estava morta de vergonha, mas não estava em tempo de discutir comigo, por isso ela tirou a calcinha e entrou no chuveiro. Eu deixei o boxe aberto e fiquei encostada lá, olhando pra ela. Ela estava totalmente constrangida, mas eu não confiava nela para virar as costas.

- Os cortes, ponha embaixo da água. - ordenei.

- Arde.

Eu ignorei ela, e segurei os pulsos com força.

- Mãe!

- Quieta.

Segurei os braços dela embaixo da água até que os cortes estavam limpos o suficiente.

- Lave o cabelo.

Eu fiquei esperando enquanto Rosalie passava o xampú e depois o condicionador. Ela ficou me olhando, esperando que eu virasse de costas, obviamente para poder se limpar intimamente.

- Eu não vou me virar, sinto muito.

- Tá, então terminei.

Eu olhei muito séria pra ela.

- Se leve logo antes que eu perca a paciência e lave você.

Como notou que eu não estava blefando, ela se lavou e desligou o chuveiro de cabeça baixa.

- Ótimo, venha. - Eu entreguei a toalha para ela e me abaixei até o chão e peguei a calcinha dela, por hora, aquela teria que servir. - vista isso e vamos pro meu quarto.

- Mas mãe...

- Não discuta.

- Me deixe pegar um pijama.

- Seu pai vai te examinar, você não vai precisar de pijama.

- Eu não vou ficar pelada na frente dele! - Ela gritou.

Eu cheguei no meu limite. Segurei o braço de Rosalie e virei ela de bunda pra mim e dei um bom tapa.

PAFT!

- Escute aqui, Rosalie, o que você fez foi muito grave e você acaba de perder todos os seus privilégios mocinha, então nem sonhe em discutir comigo. Anda, pro quarto!

Ela passou por mim em silêncio e só de toalha e caminhamos até o quarto onde Carlisle já estava nos esperando.

- Sente-se. - Ele disse apontando a cama.

Rosalie se sentou e logo estendeu os braços pro pai. A toalha dela caiu até a cintura e ela ficou super constrangida, mas Carlisle nem se importou. Além de ser médico, ele era pai dela e para nós ela não passava de uma criança pelada com um machucado.

- Uma bandagem já vai resolver, amanhã já estará bom. - Carlisle disse começando a enrolar os braços dela com um fino tecido bege. - Hoje ela vai precisar de sangue extra, mas nada que vá ser um problema.

Eu cruzei os braços esperando e assim que Carlisle terminou Rosalie subiu a toalha para se cobrir.

- Muito bem, filha, eu acho que passou da hora da gente ter uma conversa. - Carlisle disse.

- É, eu sei.

Rosalie sabia, aquela seria a pior surra que ela já tinha recebido e dessa vez, eu não podia discordar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Vocês deixaram reviews! Eu atendi! rs**

**Bem vindas Blorry e Diana :)**

**Runa, vai entrando e se sentindo em casa! rs.**

POVCARLISLE

Eu estava nervoso. Seria um erro dizer que não. Minha filha, minha primeira menina, estava na minha frente, depois te tentar se matar e a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era: Por quê? Onde foi que eu errei? O que eu não estava vendo? Edward já cometera esse erro um vez, e ele fora castigado, mas Rosalie...o que eu faria com ela?

Eu estava cansado, confuso e com medo de perder a minha filha. Ver Rosalie sangrando, no chão do banheiro tirou toda minha sanidade.

- Filha, eu não sei nem por onde começar. - confessei.

Minha esposa deu as costas, sabendo que precisava sair e nos dar privacidade para aquela conversa.

- O que está acontecendo com você Rosalie? Por favor, eu quero entender.

- Nada pai.

- Ninguém tenta se matar por nada. É Emmett? Eu? Sua mãe? Pelo amor de Deus, Rosalie, eu quero te ajudar mas você não deixa! - Eu estava a ponto de chorar. - Pelo amor de Deus, filha! Eu jurei que nunca ia perder um de vocês pra morte, mas eu sinto que estou te perdendo ainda em vida...e eu não sei mais o que fazer, Rosalie, eu realmente não sei.

- Nada pai, não faça nada.

- Do que você precisa? De um psicólogo? De carinho? De mais firmeza?

Eu comecei a andar de um lado pro outro, procurando o que fazer com as mãos. Seria possível eu estar sentindo meu coração palpitando?

- Rosalie, o que está te acontecendo? Por favor filha.

Ela olhou um instante pra mim, muito séria.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Eu também, Rosalie, realmente sinto. Sinto que eu tenha deixado você tão solta. Sinto que eu não tenha forçado você a se abrir conosco. Sinto ter te dado espaço pra pensar. Sinto que eu tenha que ter visto você tentar se matar.

- A culpa não foi sua, pai.

- Foi sim. A escolha não foi minha, mas a culpa sim. E pretendo mudar isso.

- Pai, não me bate, isso não vai ajeitar as coisas...

- Não, não vai, você tem razão, mas vai te ajudar a pensar duas vezes antes de encostar um alfinete que seja em você.

- Papai... - Ela se levantou. - Eu não estou legal, eu sei disso, mas sério...

- Sério, Rosalie? - Eu falei dando de ombros. - Não há nada, eu repito, nada, que justifique seu comportamento. Só quem tem machuca aqui sou eu, eu e sua mãe! Só quem pode deixar um roxo em você sou eu e sua mãe! Um bisturi, filha? Eu não quero pensar o que teria acontecido se eu não tivesse entrado naquele banheiro.

- Você não entende...

- Não Rosalie e você não está disposta a me ajudar a entender, mas tudo bem, minha função não é passar a mão na sua cabeça, e usar sua...tristeza ou seja lá o que você está sentindo como desculpa para não ver a gravidade do que você fez.

Eu me sentei na minha cama, bater nela ia acabar comigo, mas era algo que eu não podia deixar passar. Eu fizera aquilo com Edward, e ela também era minha filha. Uma filha que eu não estava disposto a perder.

- Venha, Rosalie.

- Pai...por favor, eu não quero.

- EU É QUE NÃO QUERO ROSALIE! ACHA QUE EU GOSTO DISSO? VENHA LOGO!

Rosalie caminhou até mim e eu puxei a toalha dela com força pra longe.

- PAI! - Ela gritou. - NÃO FAZ ISSO!

- Seu corpo apartir de agora é MINHA responsabilidade!

- Papai! - ela começou a choramingar. - Por favor, eu preciso por uma blusa!

- Não, você precisa começar a me obedecer!

Eu puxei ela pro meu colo, com certeza, aquilo diminuiria a vergonha de estar apanhando pelada. Eu não disse mais nada, não havia mais nada pra dizer que coubesse ali.

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - Aiii

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - Paiiiii

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

Eu estava usando uma força enorme em Rosalie, e o desespero dela era evidente. Eu passei minhas pernas por cima das dela e segurei seus pulsos. Eu não ia poupar ela, ela ia gemer de dor, mas nunca mais ia tentar se matar.

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - Paraaaaaa

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - Pelo amor de deeeeeeeus

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - Tá me machucandoooo

- E VAI MACHUCAR AINDA MAIS!

Rosalie estava berrrando a plenos pulmões e com muita dor, com certeza. Ela chorava alto, que até parecia uma sirene.

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - aaaaaaaaaaaaaah

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - paaaai desculpaaaa

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - desculpaaaaaa

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - desculpaaaaaaaaaaa

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - machucaaaaaaa dooooi

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - para paraaaaaaaa paraaaa paaaai paraaaaa

Eu soltei Rosalie e empurrei ela pra cama. Ela me olhou apavorada e eu comecei a tirar meu cinto da calça.

- Pai, não, não! Por favor!

- Essa surra só começou Rosalie!

- Nãooooooooooooooo

Minha filha começou a engatinhar na cama, se esquecendo que estava nua, eu segurei o pé dela e a puxei pra mim. Segurei as costas dela firme na cama, ela ia apanhar querendo ou não.

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! - Ouwwwnnnnnnnnnnn

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! - PAAAAAAARAAA

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! - AIIII AIIII

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! - AAAAAAAAAAH

O grito dela começou a ficar agudo.

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! - aiiiiiiiiii

- NUNCA MAIS ROSALIE, NUNCA MAIS!

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! - AAAAAAAHHH

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! - ME PERDOAAAA

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! - ME DESCULPA PAI, POR FAVOR, ME PERDOA

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! - NUNCA MAIS

- Você vai tentar se matar de novo Rosalie?

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! - NÃO SENHORRRRR

- Se tentar o que acontece?

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! - O senhor me bateeeeee

- Quem é responsável por você?

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! - o senhoooooor

- ÓTIMO!

Eu soltei o cinto e então segurei o braço dela a levantei com força. Rosalie mal se aguentava em pé, mas eu não tinha terminado. Eu coloquei meu pé direito na cama e puxei ela pra mim. Ela demorou pra entender que eu ia virar ela na minha perna e deixar ela pendurada, com o bumbum bem exposto pronta pra outra surra.

- Não pai, assim não!

- Assim sim!

Eu sabia que ela ia ficar com vergonha, mas até aqui, vergonha era parte do castigo. Eu virei ela e a deixei debruçada e pendurada na minha perna, com o bumbum bem esticado pra mim.

- Isso vai ser forte e rápido. - falei.

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

Não sei se pela vergonha ou excesso de dor, Rosalie só se debatia e não conseguia gritar mais.

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

Eu comecei a sentir o corpo dela amolecer. Ela era uma menina e lógico que não ia aguentar muito mais que aquilo.

Eu ajudei ela a descer da minha perna, mas ela embaralhou os pés e não conseguiu ficar em pé. Eu a empurrei pra cama e olhei pra ela.

- Nunca mais, ouviu?

- Sim, senhor.

Eu a puxei pra mim, e sustentei o peso dela, e dei um abraço forte.

- Meu Deus, Rosalie, meu deus...eu achei que fosse te perder.

- Desculpaaaaa paaaai.

- Nunca mais faça isso comigo! Eu te amo demais menina!

- Eu também te amoooooo

Minha esposa entrou no quarto com lágrimas nos olhos. Ela trazia um pijama pra Rosalie e um copo de sangue.

- Oh, meu bebê! - Esme disse caminhando pra nós.

- Deixe eu ver, filha. - Eu pedi virando ela de bruços na cama.

O serviço tinha sido muito bem feito e havia vários vergões e alguns pequenos cortes do cinto. Eu sabia que tinha exagerado, mas aquela era uma lição que ela não ia esquecer.

- Eu vou passar uma pomada nisso. - Garanti para Esme.

- Ótimo. - Ela concordou. - Vamos, filha, vamos te vestir e tomar a janta, você precisa descansar.

- Vou pra minha cama.

- Não se mexa. - Eu falei rápido. - Hoje, daqui você não sai!

**A coisa agora vai esquentar! !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Eu não tinha me posicionado até agora, mas já passou da hora. Como membro do movimento estudantil de Brasília, eu preciso dizer que as manifestações que estão acontecendo são legítimas e próprias da democracia. Não somos um movimento apolítico, mas sim apartidário, apartir do momento que os partidos se tornaram burocratizados demais e não envolvem mais o jovem nas ruas. Não, não estamos indo pra esplanada por 20 centavos, estamos indo por bilhões que não são investidos na educação, na saúde, no transporte, na segurança! Em um país onde não se tem essas coisas copa devia ser luxo e não prioridade! Acorda, Brasil!**

POVBELLA

Tinha alguma coisa esquisita no ar. Eu não sei direito o que está acontecendo. Ouvi muitos gritos de Rosalie e Emmett andava no corredor de um lado pro outro, muito nervoso. Eu pretendia ir pro meu quarto e não me meter em confusão mas Edward me parou e chamou Emmett também só com o olhar. Quando estávamos os 3 reunidos, ele começou a falar:

- Gente, nós somos irmãos, certo?

- Claro que sim, cara.

- Chamem Jasper e Alice, reunião na garagem.

Eu fui até meu quarto onde Alice estava sentada na cama, segurando os joelhos e se balançando. Obviamente porque ouviu a nossa irmã apanhando e estava morrendo de dó.

- Alice, Ed quer conversar com todos lá na garagem.

- Ah, é mesmo? Então vamos.

Ela estava bem nervosa. Eu e minha irmã descemos as escadas praticamente abraçadas e passamos os 5 pra garagem em um silêncio enorme. Edward encostou a porta e ficamos os 5 nos olhando de braços cruzados.

- Então, Edward, o que foi? - Jasper perguntou.

- Acho que todo mundo já percebeu que temos um problema aqui.

- Claro que sim, minha loira tentou se matar.

- Olha, eu passei do lado de Rosalie umas duas vezes hoje, os pensamentos dela estão uma bagunça, primeiro ela pensou "saia da minha cabeça seu estuprador de cérebros" e...

- Ed, o importante, por favor. - Alice pediu.

- É aquele casal de vizinhos. - Edward disse.

- O que tem eles? - Perguntei.

- Rosalie está pensando muito neles, mas toda vez que eu tento descobrir porque ela me bloqueia.

- Acha que eles tem alguma haver com isso? - Emmett perguntou.

- Só tem um jeito de descobrir. - Jasper falou firme. - Vamos organizar uma tocaia. Espionar o inimigo.

- Jasper, fala sério, é dos McClan que estamos falando, eles são um amor! - Eu ri. - Gente, vocês estão se ouvindo? Rosalie está com problemas, ok, mas não é por causa de um casal de vizinhos que vegetariano que corta a grama à perfeição.

- Sou só eu ou eles são perfeitos demais? - Jasper comentou.

- Olha, eu não sei, mas eu ando tenho umas visões bem esquisitas.

- Alguma envolvendo minha loira, Alice?

- Não. Quer dizer, não dá pra ver muita coisa. Eu vejo apenas um lugar escuro e uma mesa.

- Tá, ficar aqui discutindo isso não vai ajudar em nada. Vamos dividir nossas tarefas. Eu e Emmett vamos espionar os McClan, Alice e Bella vão conversar com Rosalie assim que possível. Edward...você faz o que você faz melhor.

- O que?

- Estupre o cérebro de todo mundo e recolha informações.

- Ha ha ha, muito engraçado Jasper.

- A gente se reune aqui amanhã à noite.

POVPIERRE

Nada como a tranquilidade do lar. Havia uma densa fumaça no asfalto. O clima estava mudando. Todo aquele disfarce estava sendo mais que o ideal. Ah, os Cullens, uma pedra no meu sapato desde sempre. Eles iam ver só uma coisa, iam se arrepender de tudo que fizeram contra nossa espécie. Um por um, eles iam cair e eu estaria lá para assistir.

A pior parte era me alimentar de animais. Para ganhar a confiança deles eu e Cassandra estávamos fazendo isso no último ano. Como eu sentia falta de sangue bom e quente, sangue humano e os gritos! Pensar em um dialeto celta também tinha sido um treinamento difícil, mas valera a pena. Agora, aquele esquisitinho do Edward Cullen não conseguia chegar perto de nós. Alias, o dom dele me ajudou muito, Rosalie pensava que como ele, eu também lia mentes. O poder da sugestão! O medo de trair sua família e perder eles para a morte verdadeira era tão grande que eu sabia que ela não falaria nada. Eu tinha o poder e meu plano era infalível.

- Está tudo pronto. - Cassandra disse pra mim.

- Ótimo. Vamos então aproveitar a noite, amanhã, sequestramos Rosalie e aí eles vão pagar por tudo.

- Vão sim, Mestre.

- Eles vão saber o que é perder uma filha. Eles tiraram minha filha Victoria de mim, agora eu tiro a filha querida deles. Olho por olho.

- E dente por dente, Mestre.

POVESME

Eu e Carlisle estávamos no banheiro, nos arrumando pra deitar com Rosalie entre nós dois na nossa cama de casal. Era um ritual, sempre que um deles se machucava ou ficava doente. Desta vez, ao invés de conversas sobre termômetros e compressas frias estávamos falando de suicídio.

- Não sei o que fazer. - Carlisle confessou tirando a blusa suja de sangue. - Realmente não sei.

Eu também não sabia.

- Carlisle, tem alguma coisa errada com ela, eu conheço a minha menina.

- O que vamos fazer, Esme? Você acha que ela precisa de uma psicologa?

- Eu acho. - Confessei. - Mas onde conseguiríamos uma pra ela? Ela é uma vampira, Carlisle.

- No fundo, eu quero pensar que Rosalie só precisa de uma disciplina mais firme, mas a verdade é que eu acho que estou errado.

- Bater nela hoje não foi errado, Carlisle, eu teria teria feito o mesmo.

- Teria? - Ele colocou a blusa do pijama na cabeça.

- Teria. Bater nela foi a escolha certa, agora temos que conter os danos. Nós sempre demos muito espaço pra Rosalie e acho que isso está prejudicando ela.

- E o que podemos fazer, Esme? Tratar ela como tratamos Alice?

- E porque não? - Eu sorri para Carlisle.

- Vamos mandar ela pra escola amanhã?

- Não. - Eu falei. - Eu vou ficar com ela amanhã aqui, é o melhor.

- Eu tenho que trabalhar amanhã, infelizmente.

- Não se preocupe, não é como se fosse acontecer mais alguma coisa.


	9. Chapter 9

POV ESME

O dia tinha amanhecido com uma neblina muito estranha e baixa. As crianças e Carlisle saíram cedo e eu fiquei em casa com Rosalie. Havia muito para fazer: roupa para passar, sala para varrer, louça pra lavar...mas tudo isso podia esperar. Meu plano para aquela parte da manhã era conversar com a minha menininha e tentar entender o que estava acontecendo com ela. Rosalie não se mexera na cama a noite inteira. Ela não estava dormindo, somos vampiros e não dormimos, mas ela estava tão quieta quanto poderia estar.

Eu me sentei na cama ao lado dela e a cama afundou ainda mais. Ela não se deu o trabalho de virar para me encarar, mas eu passei a mão pelos cabelos loiros dela. Era um momento raro. Geralmente eu não me sentava com a Rosalie para escovar seu cabelo ou pintar suas unhas. Aqueles momentos tão felizes de mãe e filha eu gastava com Alice ou Bella, nunca com Rosalie. Isso teria que mudar.

- Filha, como está se sentindo?

- Como você acha que eu estou me sentindo, mãe?

- Não sei. - Confessei. - Tem muito tempo que eu não sei o que você está sentindo Rosalie.

- Estou me sentindo invadida, constrangida e humilhada.

- Filha. - Eu tentei ficar brava com o comentário, mas não consegui. - Por quê isso? Por quê esse muro entre nós 3? Eu e seu pai te amamos, filha.

- É, eu sei.

Mas havia algo que ela não estava me dizendo.

- Rosinha, me diz, do que você precisa?

- De um copo de sangue. - Ela disse, com certeza para me tirar do quarto.

- Hum...tudo bem, eu já volto.

POVEMMETT.

Eu e Jasper estávamos no cantinho do corredor. Dividindo as nossas descobertas.

- Cara, e aí?

- Fiquei na janela do quarto a noite inteira. - Falei pra Jasper. - A única coisa que eu notei é que eles são muito caretas, e você?

- Nada também. Quer dizer, a Cassandra usa chapinha e o Pierre assiste muito futebol, fora isso, nada.

- A gente errou então, não é mesmo?

- Edward disse que não ouviu nada suspeito, nem Alice, mas a noite a gente vai conversar melhor lá na garagem, temos o resto do dia ainda e...

A gente estava conversando na boa e um menino parou do nosso lado, com um sorrisinho no rosto. Ele tinha expressões americanas também, e logo um bom grupo parou do lado dele.

- Então, cadê sua irmãzinha encrenqueira? - Ele perguntou pra Jasper.

- Doente. Qual é, hein? Vai procurar sua turma, não dá pra ver que estamos conversando?

- Vocês são uns doentes! - Ele acusou. - Aposto que todo mundo dorme com todo mundo naquela sua casa! Comendo sua própria irmã, devia ter vergonha!

- Retire o que disse! - Eu falei alto.

- Ou o quê?

O meu olhar cruzou com o do menino e só deu tempo de um garoto lá atrás gritar:

- Brigaaaaaa!

POVESME

Eu estava com um copo de sangue no microondas quando o telefone tocou. Eu fui até a sala com tranquilidade e atendi.

- Alô?

- Senhora Cullen?

- Sim, é ela. Quem fala?

- Aqui é Abigail Headfort, diretora do Hooper Bay High School.

- Olá diretora, eu posso ajudar? Espero que não tenha nada errado com nenhuma das crianças.

- Seu filho Emmett e seu filho Jasper estão comigo na diretoria, eles quebraram um armário e brigaram com um colega de sala no corredor. Será que você ou seu esposo podem vir até aqui? Temos que conversar sobre algumas consequências.

Ótimo, pensei. Tudo que eu precisava! Carlisle estava trabalhando e eu teria que deixar Rosalie sozinha.

- Senhora Headfort, eu estarei aí em 10 minutos.

- Obrigada, Senhora Cullen, estarei esperando na minha sala.

Eu desliguei o telefone e coloquei a mão na testa. Ah, aqueles meninos!

- Rosalie! - eu gritei. - A mamãe vai sair por alguns minutos, eu já volto, se comporte!

Eu peguei meu casaco e saí, eu pretendia arrastar os dois pra casa pelas orelhas e voltar para o lado da minha filha loirinha que estava precisando tanto de mim.

POVCASSANDRA

- Alô? Mestre? Funcionou, pode pagar o menino pela distração. Ela saiu de casa.

- Excelente. Eu vou entrar pelos fundos, você entra pela frente, temos que ser rápidos.

POV ROSALIE

Eu estava deitada. Minha vontade de chorar não passava, mas também me sentia cansada demais pra isso. Eu queria levantar e tomar um banho, desta vez sozinha, e tirar um tempo para pensar. Tinha que aproveitar que minha mãe tinha saído, quando ela voltasse, nossa conversa não ia mais ser adiada.

Eu levantei, jogando as pernas com cuidado pra fora da cama. Não me sentia firme. Na verdade, me sentia fraca e infeliz. Não estava com fome, mas sabia que tinha que comer logo. Eu comecei a caminhar até o banheiro quando senti uma mão no meu ombro. Tudo foi rápido, um pano no meu nariz, e só consegui sentir meus músculos se soltando antes de ver o sorriso de Pierre na minha frente. Deus que me ajudasse, eu estava perdida!


	10. Chapter 10

**People, muito obrigada pelo apoio, eu estou tão feliz com os reviews que estou recebendo, são poucos mais leio e guardo todos no coração. **

**Blorry, Diana, Runa, Mah, Carol e até dos que preferem não se identificar!**

**Beijos beijos beijos, obrigada mesmo :)**

**POVESME**

- Sinceramente, vocês dois! - Eu falei entrando em casa com meus filhos. - Eu esperava mais de vocês! Emmett, sabe muito bem que a mamãe estava ocupada hoje e Jasper...meu filho, brigando de novo na escola!

- Ele que começou mãe! - Jasper falou.

- É, ele falou da loira!

- Pode para, os dois! Eu quero cada um em um canto da sala enquanto eu subo e vejo se a Rosalie está bem, quando eu descer os dois vão ter uma bela conversinha comigo e com meu chinelo, ouviram?

- Sim, senhora. - Jasper concordou.

- Ah, nem vem mãe! - Emmett protestou.

- Como é que é, Emmett? - Não acredito que aquele menino estava me desafiando.

- Sério, ele que começou!

- Emmett Cullen, você não responda sua mãe! Vá para o canto antes que eu vá pegar o cinto do seu pai, rapazinho!

- Tá, tá! - Ele resmungou.

Satisfeita, eu começei a subir as escadas e fui até meu quarto.

Rosalie não estava lá. Havia algo estranho. Um copo quebrado, a janela aberta e sangue no chão.

- MENINOS! - Gritei.

Os dois apareceram em menos de um segundo.

- O que foi mãe? - Jasper perguntou. - Cadê a Rose?

- Não sei...oh, meu deus, não sei...

- Foi Pierre! - Emmett disse.

- Em, essa é uma acusação muito séria, filho.

- Eu vou ligar pro papai. - Jasper anunciou saindo do quarto.

- Mãe, é sério! Eu sei que não tenho provas, mas caralho, vocês não notaram como a Rosalie tá esquisita?

Eu tinha que concordar com ele, ela estava mesmo esquisita.

- Filho, Rosalie está muito chateada.

- Eu sei, mas ela não fugiria.

- Até dois dias atrás eu achei que ela nunca tentaria se matar também. - falei.

- Mãe, olha isso! Tá tudo quebrado! A Rosalie me ama, e ela pode ser tudo, menos egoísta!

Eu estava tão confusa e tão ansiosa.

- O papai vai pegar Alice, Bella e Ed na escola e vem pra casa. - Jasper disse. - Eu vou dar uma geral na rua.

- Eu vou até a casa dos McClan. - avisei meus filhos. - Emmett você fica aqui caso ela volte.

- Sim, senhora...

- Vamos achar ela, Emmett, pode apostar como vamos.

- É, eu espero que sim...

POVROSALIE

Eu acordei grogue e com muito calor. Eu tinha sido drogada. Eu puxei um pulso e algo latejou profundamente. Demorei alguns segundos para perceber que eu estava amarrada com os braços e pernas abertas. Não demorou muito mais do que isso para eu perceber que eu estava nua também.

Oh, deus! Quanto tempo eu tinha ficado apagada? Um, duas horas? Dois dias? Eu não sabia. Eu não sabia onde eu estava e nem o que estava acontecendo. Comecei a entrar em pânico, mas pânico não ia me ajudar agora. Eu era bem forte, mas as correntes de platina não permitiam eu me mover demais. Havia algum resquício de droga no meu corpo e eu estava fraca e com fome.

Me concentrei. Pense, Rosalie, pense.

- Está tudo pronto. - ouvi uma voz, e logo virei o rosto para ver Cassandra ao meu lado. - Logo eles estarão aqui e a vingança será feita.

- É, é verdade. - Pierre estava lá.

Oh deus, oh deus! Eu comecei a puxar as mãos e os pés com força e isso só me causou mais dor. Eu estava nua! Eu estava amarrada nua em cima de uma mesa como um pedaço de carne. Eu estava em uma espécie de galpão...cheiro de peixe! Edward, por favor me escute seu filho da puta!

- É, parece que eu vou estuprar você afinal. - Disse Pierre passando a mão no meu braço. - Seria um desperdício não fazê-lo.

- Não encoste em mim! Fique longe de mim! Meu pai vai matar você!

Ele riu alto.

- Como ele matou minha filha? Ah, isso mesmo! Victoria era minha filha! Você é minha vingança Rosalie e estamos só começando! - Pierre começou a desabotoar a calça e eu desatei à gritar.

POVEDWARD

- PAI! PARA O CARRO! - Eu gritei no momento em que ouvi Rosalie em meu pensamento!

- Que foi, Ed? - Alice se virou pra mim.

- Eles estão no armazém dos peixes! Rápido!

- Quem, filho? - Carlisle parou o carro com um freio curto e me olhou.

- Victoria era filha de Pierre e Cassandra! Rosalie está gritando por mim! Pelo amor de Deus pai, eles vão estuprar a Rose, corre, corre!

- Ligue pra sua mãe, Isabella! Rápido! Vamos chegar lá em menos de dois minutos! Ninguém estupra o meu bebê!


	11. Chapter 11

**Gente, essa história está chegando ao fim, por isso eu vou tirar o final de semana pra escrever o final e também para dar início a nova fic, que eu prometo vai ser BEEEEM melhor que essa, viu? Beijos da bia**

POVCARLISLE

Eu estava bem acima do limite de velocidade, mas agora isso não importava. Aqueles foram os dois minutos mais longos da minha vida. Eu pensava em Rosalie e no dia que eu tinha achado ela na rua, suja de sangue e quase morrendo depois de ser estuprada (Leia c_omeçar de novo_) eu havia prometido para ela que isso nunca mais aconteceria. Eu tinha desejado matar cada um dos homens que machucaram minha menininha, e lá estava eu, de novo na mesma situação, mas dessa vez eu podia fazer alguma coisa.

- A mamãe chega lá em 3 minutos. - Isabella disse.

- Ótimo! - eu gritei.

- Pai, eles vão matar a Rosalie! - Alice gritou.

- Não se eu puder impedir!

Eu quase capotei o carro quando parei ele de lado do lado do armazém. Eu voei pela porta e olhei para o banco de trás.

- Edward, você vem vem comigo. Alice e Bella, fiquem aqui, ninguém sai dessa cabana vivo, estou entendendo?

- Sim, senhor pai. - Bella concordou.

Eu caminhei firme até a cabana e invadi com o som de uma explosão seguido por Edward logo atrás de mim. Rosalie estava nua, amarrada em cima de uma mesa e Pierre estava em cima dela.

- SAIA DE CIMA DELA AGORA MESMO!

- Agora o circo está completo! - Pierre me olhou e bateu palmas descendo de cima de Rosalie. - O seu cromômetro está meio enferrujado, não é mesmo, Carlisle?

- Se você tiver encostado um dedo se quer nessa menina...

Eu queria correr, queria acodir Rosalie, mas tinha que me concentrar no casal na minha frente.

- Edward, tire seu casaco e vista sua irmã.

Edward tentou passar por Pierre mas ele o impediu.

- Nem pense nisso, ela é minha! E vai ser ótimo ter uma plateia para ver ela morrer, não é mesmo Cassandra?

- Sim, Mestre.

- Vocês não foram fáceis de enganar, confesso, não foi fácil pensar em celta antigo e nem ficar me alimentando de animais. Vocês são a escória dos vampiros! Assassinam seu próprio povo em prol de humanos sebosos! Aquela menininha ridícula que você transformou!

- Ela é minha filha!

- Então talvez eu devesse matar ela também...mas não antes de estuprar ela, assim como eu fiz com sua filha loirinha!

Neste momento, Esme entrou no armazém e voou para cima de Pierre tão rápido que nem eu vi. Ela deu um belo soco no queixo dele.

- SEU FILHO DA PUTA! - Esme cuspiu na roupa dele.

Pierre ficou bem irritado, mas se recompôs.

- Eu tenho 1.500 anos, não sabe a minha força!

- E eu sou a mãe dessa menina, não subestime a força de uma mãe!

Pierre levantou a mão, pronto para bater em Esme e eu perdi a cabeça.

- Chega. Cansei de brincar.

Eu corri até ele e peguei ele pelo pescoço e desconheci minha força naquele momento. Comecei a apertar e apertar...pensei em todos os homens que machucaram Rosalie e me vi matando cada um deles...um por um...

Esme voou em cima de Cassandra e fez o mesmo, pegando ela pelo pescoço.

- Olho por olho. - Pierre falou.

- Não no meu mundo.

CREC!

E os dois morreram.

POVESME

Carlisle e eu soltamos os cacos dos dois que ficaram no chão sem vida. Carlisle voou em cima de Rosalie e começou a tirar o próprio casaco e colocar em cima da minha filha. Ele estava transtornado e Rosalie chorava como um bebê.

- Ele te tocou? - Carlisle gritava. - Ele encostou em você?

- Carlisle, calma... - eu pedi.

Rosalie não conseguia nem falar de tanto chorar.

- Oh, filha, eu sinto tanto!

Edward começou a soltar as mãos de Rosalie e Edward começou a trabalhar nos pés dela. Eu fiquei ao lado e ajudei minha filha a se sentar.

- Filha, ele te tocou?

- Eu...eu não sei...eles me drogaram...eu já acordei pelada aqui...eu estava apavorada...desculpa! desculpa não ter falado nada! Ele disse que ia matar todo mundo! Eu não queria perder vocês.

Eu abracei minha filha com força.

- Nós te amamos, filha. Muito mesmo!

- Vamos pra casa. - Carlisle disse pegando Rosalie no colo. - Em casa a gente examina você...tudo acabou agora e tudo vai ficar muito bem.

**No próximo capítulo, Emmett e Jasper se encrencam pra valer por brigar na escola e não percam também o final desta fic que promete muitas emoções!**


	12. Chapter 12

POVCARLISLE

Eu estava feliz. Levar Rosalie para casa era uma sensação muito boa. Eu precisei dopar ela para conseguir examinar, mas tudo bem, Rosalie ia ficar furiosa quando acordasse mas me tranquilizou saber que Pierre não conseguira estuprar ela. Só Deus sabia o que ele tinha feito com o meu bebê antes de eu chegar lá e já era ruim o suficiente ele ter deixado ela nua e exposta pra ele, mas não tinha estuprado a minha filha.

Esme se ocupava de limpar Rosalie e vesti-la, obviamente ia se deitar ao lado dela depois e fazer carinho em seu cabelo até ela acordar do efeito do sedativo. E agora, eu tinha um acerto de contas pra fazer.

- Emmett e Jasper, quero os dois no meu escritório. - Falei firme.

Os meninos me seguiram até lá, e eu encostei a porta para nos dar privacidade. Eu queria sentar, mas tinha tantas energias e emoções em mim que achei melhor ficar em pé. Meus meninos sentaram e isso foi bom.

- Primeiro, Emmett, eu sinto muito por Rosalie, acho que os dois se sairam muito bem lidando com a situação. Tanto você Emmett, como você Jasper...

- É...valeu pai. - Emmett disse.

- Agora, sobre a briga na escola.

- Pai, o senhor não pode estar bravo por causa disso, Pierra pegou o cara para nos provocar. - Jasper acusou.

- E vocês cairam feito patinhos, não é mesmo, filho? - Calma, Carlisle, paciência.

- Pai, sério? - Jasper ficou revoltado.

- Sério, Jasper, ele era humano! Uma briga? Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir que violência não resolve nada? Vocês brigaram e não interessa, Pierre teria investido mal o dinheiro se vocês dois tivessem dado as costas pra esse menino!

- Pai! - Emmett se levantou.

- Sente-se rapaz! - Falei firme. - Sua mãe teve que sair de casa, e Pierre pegou Rosalie.

- Isso não foi culpa nossa! - Jasper disse.

- Não filho, não foi. Ele teria dado um jeito, eu imagino, mas sua irmã estava doente, tinha tentado se matar na noite anterior e precisava de atenção. Sua mãe teve que sair e deixar Rosalie sozinha! Sozinha, Jasper! Sabe o medo que isso deu nela? Os dois, vocês dois tem que entender que a vida não gira em torno de vocês, aprendam a se controlar!

- Tá, olha pai, desculpa! - Emmett disse. - O senhor tá certo.

- Ótimo, que bom que você concorda, e você, Jasper, consegue ver seu erro?

- Sim, senhor.

Perfeito, isso foi mais rápido do que imaginei.

- Jasper, espere do lado de fora.

- Sim, senhor.

Jasper saiu sem humor algum. Sabia que eu ia bater nos dois.

Quando eu fiquei sozinho com Emmett eu me sentei no sofá.

- Muito bem, filho, não há nada pra dizer além disso. Abaixe a calça.

- Pai...

- Não, Emmett, eu não quero discutir.

Ele suspirou, muito triste e desceu a calça e a cueca até os joelhos. Ele não tinha vergonha alguma de mim e por isso ficou em pé, parado e esperando instruções.

- Venha. - Eu bati no joelho.

Ele não discutiu, graças a deus! Deitou nos meus joelhos e segurou na minha perna.

PAFT! PAFT! - Ai!

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!- Aiiii paiii

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - Paizinhooo

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

PAFT!

Emmett começou a debater-se. Eu não queria ser muito duro com ele. Ele estava mal por causa de Rosalie e aquela seria uma lição curta.

PAFT! - Entendeu, Emmett?

- Sim, senhooor!

- Ótimo, levante-se!

Ele se levantou e ficou em pé na minha frente de novo.

- Suba sua roupa, filho.

- Desculpe.

- Claro que sim, menino...eu amo você.

- Eu também pai. - Ele sorriu sem graça.

- Chame seu irmão e pode ir.

- Eh...valeu...

Emmett saiu e Jasper entrou de cabeça baixa. Ele encostou a porta, ele sempre tinha muita vergonha daquelas situações. Ele se aproximou e parou na minha frente.

- Sinto muito, Jasper, mas não vou pegar leve com você e não vou te tratar diferente de Emmett. Abaixe a calça.

- Pai...por favor, não.

- Sim, Jasper.

- Sabe que eu odeio isso! Eu não quero ficar pelado na sua frente! - Jasper começou a chorar. Aquilo era incomum, Jasper não era exatamente chorão, era muito forte.

- Jasper, você não precisa ter vergonha de mim ou de sua mãe. E eu sinto muito filho, mas você vai ficar pelado na minha frente sim, senhor. Abaixe a calça.

- Eu não quero.

Eu respirei fundo e coloquei as mãos no cós da calça de Jasper, ele rapidamente colocou a mão em cima da minha.

- Solte minha mão rapaz.

- Pai...sério...

- Jasper! - Falei sério.

Ele soltou a mão, dando um pequeno suspiro. Eu puxei a calça e a cueca pra baixo.

- Olhe pra mim, Jasper. - Eu pedi.

Ele demorou mas me olhou.

- Nunca tenha vergonha de mim. Não precisa. Venha.

Eu bati no meu joelho e ele se deitou.

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

PAFT! - aiaiaiaiaiiiiiii

Jasper colocou a mão pra trás.

- Não, rapaz! Tire a mão!

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - Paiii peraíiiii

PAFT! PAFT! - Doooooiii

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - AIIII

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT - Desculpaaaa

PAFT! PAFT!

Eu parei e levantei ele.

- Pronto filho, já acab...

Eu nem terminei de falar ele já tinha colocado a calça de volta, eu sorri pra ele.

- Sério, Jasper? Como se eu não fosse médico, não é mesmo?

- Tá pai, você é médico mas o pinto é meu, ué, não gosto de mostrar.

- Seu grande bobo... - Eu puxei ele pro meu colo.

- Paiiii, assim eu fico sem graça.

- É minha melhor diversão Jasper, deixar você sem graça. - Eu dei um beijo nos cabelos dele e o levantei de novo. - Anda, vai procurar o que fazer, vai!

POVESME

Tudo estava começando a se acertar. As caixas da mudança estavam prontas e pretendíamos ir embora. Aquele dia fatídico estava se afastando de nós. Havia uma semana já. Chegamos em casa e Carlisle dopou a Rosalie para examiná-la, graças a Deus, ele não chegou a fazer nada, alguns roxos e arranhões que cicatrizaram no dia seguinte. Meus filhos estavam todos mais calmos e a paz reinava de novo.

- Reunião de família! - Carlisle gritou. - Pra sala, vamos vamos! O caminhão da mudança chega em 20 minutos e eu quero ter terminado até lá!

- Oba! - Bella gritou. - O papai vai falar pra onde vamos!

- Quem chegar por último é um sapo boi de laicra! - Edward gritou.

Como era um ver meus filhos sorrindo, como era bom ver Rosalie sorrindo e nos braços de Emmett!

Sentamos todos na sala, meus filhos sorrindo e nós dois, eu e Carlisle.

- Bom, em primeiro lugar eu queria elogiar a atitude de todos nos últimos eventos, vocês agiram como irmãos e isso nos deixou muito orgulhoso. Por causa disso, cada um de vocês poderá escolher um carro novo, que será dado quando chegarmos à nova cidade.

Um eba! Viva! e outras comemorações foram gritadas.

- Estou especialmente orgulhoso de Edward, pela primeira vez ele defendeu a irmã e Rosalie...que demostrou muita lealdade e coragem.

- Valeu paizão! - Edward riu.

- Bom, eu e a mãe de vocês conversamos e tomamos outra decisão também. A partir de agora, uma vez por semestre todos vocês passarão por um exame comigo.

- Como assim? - Jasper perguntou.

- É obvio que aqui todo mundo tem um "probleminha" escondendo as coisas. Rosalie me escondeu que Pierre estava tocando nela, Jasper também tem esses problemas e Bella, nós sabemos que seu disturbio alimentar piorou, não pense que não estamos te vigiando.

- EI! - Isabella protestou.

- Eu não acho isso justo. - Rosalie resmungou. - Eu hein, não quero não.

- Nem eu! - Jasper concordou.

- E desde quando essa casa é uma democracia? - Eu ri.

- É, - Emmett gargalhou. - Papai é como Stalin na Rússia!

- Muito engraçado Emmett. - Carlisle deu de ombros. - Mas é isso mesmo. Vocês tem um mês para se acostumar com a idéia, podem conversar comigo ou com a mãe de vocês, mas saibam que ninguém vai se livrar disso. Sabemos que nenhum de vocês vai morrer de uma gripe, mas ainda temos corpos e ficamos doentes e podemos evitar os transtornos de ter um de vocês gemendo por um mês. E de certo não estamos felizes com a quantidade de segredos nesta casa...

- Vamos pra última parte da surpresa. - Eu pedi para Carlisle.

- Bom, todo mundo quer saber pra onde vamos e dessa vez eu escolhi um lugar...melhor. - Ele sorriu e tirou um panfleto do bolso e mostrou para as crianças.

- Escola preparatória Albany? - Alice sorriu. - Está falando sério que vamos para a única escola para vampiros dos EUA?

- Escola pra vampiros? - Edward perguntou. - Ih...fudeu.

- Olha a boca, Edward! - Eu falei. - Bom, vocês vivem reclamando que só moramos em cidades pequenas e que vocês odeiam tudo isso, então vamos pra uma cidade grande com livrarias, cinema, vampiros, lojas de roupas e glamour. O preço que vocês vão pagar é estudar em uma escola melhor, e então, gostaram?

Rosalie olhou pra nós e se levantou do sofá batendo palmas.

- Vamos lá galera, CHICAGO, AÍ VAMOS NÓS!


End file.
